


When Orys made Argella laugh

by CeridwenofWales



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Childbirth, Children, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Marriage of Convenience, Orys smitten as always, Slow Burn, Tenderness, baby davos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: Orys and Argella are enthralled by their firstborn son but their painful past momentarily interrupts their happiness as they debate over names for the baby.This work was requested by an anonymous follower on Tumblr.





	When Orys made Argella laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/gifts).



Argella was lying her head against his shoulder, trying to wake her mind from the fog of sleep that was making her long, dark lashes flutter. She was sore and weary after battling death for almost a day to bring him into this world, but she couldn’t bear closing her eyes to the sight cradled in her husband’s arms.

 

His hair was as black as coal. It couldn’t be any other way with both his parents having dark hair, but the eyes… the eyes were of a dark blue tone that made Argella think of her father. A Storm King’s eyes.

 

She always remembered Argilac when she was the happiest. She had heard the midwife whisper that the baby’s eyes could change to black as her husband’s but Argella doubted it. There were just some things a mother just knew.

 

She sighed, free from the fear that everything of her father, her entire line stretching back centuries, was being washed away like seaweed on the rocks below the stronghold.

 

“Do you wish to name him after your father?” Orys whispered into her hair and Argella felt her throat clenching.

 

“No!” She said, hating the way her voice croaked.

 

Orys watched the way she brushed her fingers lightly as a feather across their son’s cheeks. The thought of naming his firstborn son after Aegon had crossed his mind many times. **_Everything that I am, everything that I have, I owe to him._** The brother he couldn’t claim before the eyes of the world. Orys willed away those thoughts for her. He wouldn’t force her to love and raise a boy carrying the name of the man that brought so much pain to her life.

 

“I suppose you want to name _my_ son after your Dragon King,”

 

Orys recognized pride and bitterness in her voice and it made him wonder if their life would always be this way. A brief moment of tenderness suddenly interrupted by their stained past.

 

“ _Our_ son, Argella,” Orys tried to kiss her forehead, but stopped, feeling her body stiffening.

 

“I wish we could have peace. I wish you could stop expecting the worst of me,” Orys paused as if waiting for Argella to interrupt him with some malicious remark.

 

“Aegon is more than just my king…”

 

“Your brother?” Argella turned to stare at him and Orys recognized the pity she despised when he removed the chains her traitorous garrison had wrapped around her wrists.

 

“Aegon is the man who made me who I am today. I owe him everything,”

 

“You raised yourself up by your own deeds.” Orys found her outrage adorable. Listening to his wife so defensive of him gave him hope she didn’t hate him any longer. He leaned closer, kissing the furrow of her brow away. He feared that reminding her it was the first time she showed him some appreciation would make her go back to her cold and distant demeanor, and so he remained silent. It seemed he was learning how to sail during a storm for Argella let out a heavy sigh, nuzzling her cheek against his chest and closing her eyes.

 

“As long as we don’t call him Durran…”

 

She was laughing, her head thrown back. Orys tilted his head in confusion, surprised by the sound of her laughter but no less fascinated he was able to make her smile. Orys realized that he didn’t care if she was chuckling because he said something stupid or for some other mysterious reason. He was willing to be her fool if it meant he would hear her giggling again.


End file.
